Miss you....
by Neish
Summary: another fic to be RE-posted -_-' I'm so sorry for bugging everyone with all of this Sum: Hikou wants Chichiri to be happy after so he tries to hook him up with tasuki but will Hikou's feelings get in the way?
1. Angel decends...

  
  


A/N: Ah yes I know I should be working on my other fics but tell you the truth I didn't get enough reviews for my latest fics to continue. I live off of reviews so you gotta please review for me. Maybe I will someday but today as I was doing my chores for my lovely mother, (- Ruby's sucking up) I came up with this idea. Yup, good old yaoi. Tasuki/Chichiri, but also I dunno what to call this but I'll say Hikou feels a lot for Houjun. This takes place after everything of FY and Hikou is still dead though.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, swearing that kinda stuff.

D/C: 250$ for the therapy I need after watching FY. 1000000$ for all the anime merchandise I plan on buying when I somehow find the money. Dreams of owning Fushigi Yugi...Priceless. For every other realistic dream there's parents to mooch off of.  
  


~*~*~*~ Hikou's POV~*~*~*~  
  


Houjun...how do I miss you... I'm standing right next to you as you sleep on the ground by your small fire, your bandit friend as your traveling companion. I trace the lines of your face with my transparent fingers. I wish I could really touch you again. How do I miss being with you, to be your friend. I never meant to hurt you Houjun, and you're such a nice person you forgave me with ease even after all the pain I caused you. How is your heart so pure? I watch you sleep and I wish I could lay down next to you, to be with you. You deserve so much more and there is no way I could ever give it to you....though I think I could make sure you would get all you deserve through someone else. You don't know how much he cares for you Houjun... Chichiri. I think I found a way to stop my pain, and heal your scars...

It's morning now Houjun and I still watch over you and the boy. Boy...Yes he's so young but he is more mature than his hot tempered disposition let's on. I know he feels so much for you, he looks at you with sympathetic, kind eyes. Almost like he has the same idea that I have for you. If he does...that makes my plan all that much easier. It's a shame Houjun, you never took the time to look upon the bandit to see how much he cares for you. I remember the first time I saw the compassion in his eyes, you didn't seem to notice. I was watching you from inside my cave when I captured the miko, I watched you from my water mirrors. He knew you would try and find me so he waited until you came out of your room. He said he would always protect the miko and Tamahome, well Taka really. He would give up his life for them but I wonder...maybe he went with you to protect you, maybe that was his real intentions.

You're waking up now, you and the boy. The sun plays in your hair, giving off an angelic aura around you. You look so peaceful like that until you open your eye and I see it's filled with sorrow. Though I never see it long for you put your mask on almost immediately. Even your friend Tasuki hates it... You're up now, and I know you'd probably sense me somehow so I'll depart but I'll be back soon again to put my plan in motion.

~*~*~*~Tasuki's POV~*~*~*~

That was a nice sleep! Though we were on the fuckin' ground I didn't mind cause Chichiri wrapped his arms around me in the middle of the night. He was mumblin' somethin' in his sleep and then he turned over, still asleep, and hugged me. Or maybe I dreamt that...Anyway if I did dream it was one fuckin' good dream! The monk seems to have somethin' goin' on in his head and he won't tell me anythin', kinda makes me mad cause I wanna help 'em! He's so hard headed. Anyway, we woke up and he said he'll be back in 10 minutes, said somethin' about going to get some water from the lake but I was still asleep when he told me.

I keep gettin' this weird vibes around here. Like somethin' was watchin' us and it's fuckin' freakin' me out! I threw some dirt on the fire to put it out but as I did that I got dirt on my shirt. I gotta dust off my shirt now. Fuck I hate that.

Hey Chichiri's back, he just smiled at me...wait...that was just the mask, well ok he didn't smile at me. He just looked at me and walked to our bags. He filled up our jugs for water and packed up his stuff. I wanted to break the silence but I didn't know what to say to him. Well might as well say somethin'...

"Chiri, where we headin' to today?" I said smiling to him.

"Well today if we don't have to stop too much we could get to the next town and rest there no da." Chichiri said lookin' over ta me.

" Yeah ok, it's uhhh...a nice day huh Chiri?" I laughed nervously.

"Very much so Tasuki no da." He said plainly, damn he was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong Chiri, it's not like ya to just block me out."

"It's nothing Tasuki no da."

I dropped it there, I didn't want ta bug the guy about it. Even I can tell when someone is not in da mood ta talk. I got my stuff all packed up and waited for Chichiri to start leadin' like always. He didn't look to good though, kinda white and pale.

"Ya ok Chiri?" I asked as he walked in front of me to lead the way.

"Yes Tasuki no da."

"No ya ain't you don't look to good."

"I am Tasuki let's just get going no da."

"How about I carry you on my back for a bit ta give ya a break!?" I smiled helpfully.

He pondered my request for a bit and nodded a yes. I took off my bag, passed it to him once he was on my back. He held on to me lightly and leaned his cheek against mine. Obviously he fell asleep on me. I walked about an hour until he woke up.

"How long have you walked with me on your back no da?" He yawned and jumped down from my back.

"'Bout an hour or so Chichiri."

"Ah gomen Tasuki, I didn't mean to fall asleep no da."

"That's fine, you aren't heavy."

"You'll exhaust yourself Tasuki na no da."

"You know, I rather exhaust myself by playin' with some guy." I laughed. Chichiri already knew I was gay so there was no need to hide it...hell most of the time I joked about it.

Come to think of it...Chichiri had a fiancee ne? It's a shame he wasn't gay cause he's pretty good lookin' for a monk. Though I know if he ever was gay he wouldn't find interest in some young wild sex machine like me. He probably wants a slow meaningful relationship with someone...not that I wouldn't either but I rather get drunk and have sex in a bathroom with some hot guy. It would just not work, Chichiri always said I'd find some guy who could love me and keep up with me but I doubt I'll ever find him. Why does that make me think of Chichiri? Chichiri keeps up with me everyday when we travel and he loves my like a brother. Why can't it be more?

We walked for a few more hours. We stopped a few times because it was gettin' pretty hot out. We both were all sweaty and sticky but we kept walkin'. Once we made it to the village it was almost midnight so we figured all the inns were closed. Looks like the fuckin' ground for us again....I just have to sigh, I hate the fuckin' ground...

  
  


TBC

Well what do you think? Wild sex machine....hehehhe...Ya gotta review if ya want me to continue. And it'll get more complicated later. Now for the love of god...point your mouse down to the lil review box and REVIEW for me! No review, no continue. Now follow the pattern down!...

!@

!@#

!@#$

!@#$%

!@#$%^

!@#$%^&

!@#$%^&*

!@#$%^&*~

!@#$%^&*

!@#$%^&

!@#$%^

!@#%

!@#

!@


	2. I'm not perfect...

Well, I'm getting some pretty good reviews^_^' my muse meter is going up for sure! Thank you all for the reviews and keep 'em comming! This explains a lot of what Hikou feels towards Houjun and though yes a changed a few things that's what warped minds do.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, swearing....the usual for my fics.  
  
D/C:*singing* Oh I wish I owned a Fushigi Yugi bishie, that is what I truly want to... have(?)...and if I had a Fushigi Yugi bishie I'd make sure he would sleep with meeeeeeeee! *people running covering their ears.* What do I sing that bad?  
  


~*~*~*~Chichiri's POV~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki wasn't very happy about not being able to find a place to sleep no da. I know how much he hates sleeping on the ground but we had no choice. We stopped on the side of the road, just on the outskirts of the village and made camp. Tasuki obviously made the fire once again while I unpacked our blankets na no da. I'm so tired lately, it's soon the anniversary of Kouran and Hikou's death na no da. I think I need a break, I wish I could tell Tasuki but I wouldn't want to leave him alone. Maybe it's a good thing we came to this village, I could spend maybe some time by myself no da.   
  
Once I was done packing I slipped under my covers and nodded slowly to sleep but as I was about to close my eye and give in to my fatigue I saw Tasuki looking over to me no da. Though my eye was half closed I could still make out him tracing something in the air. I was too tired to care what he was doing so I went to sleep no da.  
  
~*~*~*~ Hikou's POV~*~*~*~  
  
Ah you're finally asleep Houjun, you and the boy. I wondered if you would ever go to sleep...I couldn't visit you if all your senses were alert. You are a special man Houjun, I have always been envious, jealous really. When we were 16 and you found out about the mark on your knee, I was jealous because I knew big things would come to you. You would rise to be a hero...Though it's funny how I look back on that and I see even if you got to be a Suzaku seishi, your attitude never changed. Maybe that's why you make the perfect seishi, though you could be famous you will never forget the hardship you went through so you decided to keep wandering. Any other man born with that luck to be a Suzaku seishi would have taken his fame and glory and used it to his advantage. Than again, I suppose after seeing almost all your fellow seishis die, no man you'd want to flaunt that. But you are truly special.   
  
As you fell asleep I was watching the boy trace something in the air. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing until I looked over to your face and realized, he was tracing your scar. He sighed lightly to himself and went to sleep soon after that.  
  
I wonder if I'll become envious of your friend Tasuki if my plan works...I want to see the best for you but I wish I could give you the best personally, not through him though I know he loves you just as much and maybe even more. I think he does.  
  
He would never hurt you if his life depended on it, while I...I sunk to being petty. 

Once again, as much as I loved you I became jealous...Maybe not of you but of Kouran. She had you, you were to marry though I loved you so much. I loved you so much it hurt me so I thought if I must hurt, my loved one must to. That's why I kissed her. I lied to you when I explained it all in the cave. I didn't want to hurt you more by telling you my feelings. I'm sorry Houjun for I don't deserve you....ever. But I'm human like everyone else and I'm selfish just like ever human is, so I can't ignore the heart ache I have now.   
  
I decided I should leave to get my plan ready, I need to find a host and all so I'll depart with giving you a gift. I kneeled down next to you, I brought my lips close to yours and brushed mine against yours in a short kiss. I don't want to disturb your slumber after all. And to your friend Tasuki...I crawled over to him and kissed his forehead, blessing him with good fortune. I hope you'll all be well until your next meeting.  
  
TBC  


Ah sorry it was short but I wanted to just explain more into depth what Hikou thought of Tasuki and Chichiri.

Kissing! Wai! First time I ever wrote something like this. What is fun about this fic is changing perspective as I change the narrator. Chichiri will have longer parts a bit later, probably in the next chapter. Well remember my rule....More reviews I get more chapter you all get to read. I'll keep 'em commin' if you keep my muse going!


End file.
